marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MoonlitCastle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MoonlitCastle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Colin687 (talk) 15:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Cursing I will allow words that can be said in TV-14 broadcasting, although, I'm pretty lienient to people saying $h!t without getting confronted, but only if they use it like once or twice. The F word can NEVER be used, same goes for any sexual words. For more info, see the Policy on it.. Colin687 03:39, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Alessandra Hey Moon. Alessandra is great, but I was hoping maybe you could switch her powers? Because there's only a few users at the wiki, I'm trying to keep all of the powers diverse. It's not exactly essential, but I'd appreciate it if you could? Ginger is a telepath and Diamond has telekinesis .. so I'd like to split it up a bit. Let me know - I suggest maybe aerokinetic (to control the flow of the air) Colin687 19:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Storm Award Colin687 20:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation RE:Forum That's alright-- I'm sure I can find something. Do you mind deleting the forum? (As always I try to make the character's first name correspond with them in some way-- in this case it's their powers.) Melody6 (talk) 13:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin! I'm going to miss you lil Sis! :D ... Don't try and make more people leave MURP, ok? :P .. I'm just teasin .. anyway, keep MURP alive, like I know you can. You've made other wiki's before ... keep working hard :) Colin687 02:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it I fixed Forum:Coraline Icewood on the ability's part I hope it's not OP now, right?Cynderheart (talk) 14:18, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Help? Can you fix Template:Cynderheart so that the Talk bubble would work right? Cynderheart (talk) 15:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart MURP HAS MOVED!! Yo yo my peeps, Colin687 comin' to you loud and clear! I need you homies to come help me out at the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki (WARNING! This wiki is not even nearly completed). I'm going to need tons of help from all of you, and after you all see the new blog I made on there and I give you permissions, I'm going to start assigning assignments (word play, high five). If you have issues with doing the certain tasks, feel free to let me know, and I'll talk to you about it either on DARP, MURP chat, or through Owls/messages. ANYWAY, thank-you all for being AMAZING, I hope to see you on the new Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki!! Colin687 05:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, we're staying here Hello! I've decided that there was absoloutely no reason to change wiki's at all, and I'm confused of why I wanted to in the first place. I'm working out getting chat fixed with wikia right now, mainpage will be running a lot better, I'll be adding more locations VERY soon, and loads of other things too. We will be staying at this Wiki, because now I see no reason to move over to the one I'd just created. There is still a lot to be done, so I want really supportful administration. If you think you'd not like to be in administration any longer, please let me know as soon as possible. I'm thinking of an Administration meeting with whatever we have left for administration, and hopefully we'll be able to be a fully functioning Role-Play wiki and have LOADS of fun, and stuff like that :D ... I'll be posting a blog soon of what i need done, and hopefully you'll help out. I want everyone to do there part. If there is something you want to do, make sure you comment on the blog. I'll post it up on Community Corner, and probably message you if I don't get any replies too soon. Thanks again! Colin687 17:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Hello! This is Colin687, founder and bureaucrat to the wiki. I'm just doing a check-up to understand which users are and/or are not going to be dedicated to this wiki in the future. I'm doing this check-up, because I think very soon we will be starting a story line, which will require a lot of dedication from our users, considering how small our wiki is. This story line will include the mutant portion of the wiki, which most users should have a mutant character already. The story line will not be a very large story line, just one to keep users interested in the wiki. If you decide that you will be able to continue participating in this wiki and will be able to work with the story line that could soon be created, then PLEASE give me (Colin687) a message on my message wall ASAP. I would very much appreciate it if you would message me back (again, ASAP) so that way I understand where the stands, make improvements, yadda yadda yadda. So once again, PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK!!!(!) Colin 687 ~ Edits 01:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC)